


站在世界中心说爱你

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Leslie RPF, Leslie Cheung (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 一个无权无势的女孩回到香港八十年代，要怎样去爱哥哥呢？





	站在世界中心说爱你

杨墨心就是一个“爱香港因为香港有哥哥”的人，尽管她生在大陆广东。  
很小的时候她看过一场张国荣的演唱会，那时她父母还在，无忧无虑，记忆都不完全的孩子一抬头，那份绚烂深深印进眼睛。  
长大后的杨墨心已经不记得当时看到的景象了，但当时的震撼给她留下的烙印，永生难忘。  
或许因为如此，她努力考进了国内一流的音乐大学，或许因为如此，她捧着书本走在街上，走着走着，便走到了八十年代的香港。  
她抬头才发现身上衣服、发型都已经变了，一瞬间感到由衷的恐惧，匆忙在街边的橱窗看到，脸依稀还是自己那张，才松了口气。  
狠狠掐了自己好几把，杨墨心才确定自己不是做梦，而是穿越了，几十年前的香港。

幸好不是一无所知，杨墨心身上带着一张无线培训班的报名表，从上面知道，现在这个身体也叫杨墨心，无父无母，连固定住址都没有，会弹吉他，热爱唱歌。  
让她定住目光的是上面截止的报名日期，81年，现在是81年。  
她对此的第一个念头是，哥哥还活着。

张国荣去世后她才开始疯狂找他的资料，从初中到高中，张国荣一生的经历她都了如指掌，除了没有公布出来的。  
越是了解，越是敬佩，她最初只是惋惜一个巨星的陨落，后来却是哭泣，这样一个让人愿意从心底去相信世界的人消逝了。  
张国荣的品格足以让他一切震撼世界的艺术成就黯然无光。  
杨墨心对每一个不了解张国荣的相识的人灌输他的事迹，努力扭转人们仍然存在的对他的误解，这与他的性向没有关系，他本身已经足够好。  
她曾经对同学说：“如果可以重生，一定嫁给张国荣。”

她不知道这是不是上天给她一个机会，但她现在站在这里。  
在她还没有想好余生该如何的时候，已经决定，要去见他一面。  
一路打听着走到宝丽金门口——如果见不到就再去丽的，在街对面，杨墨心就看见，正好张国荣从大门走出来。  
他还年少，面容俊秀得像个孩子，眉梢眼角俱是笑意，一看就是个开朗的人。  
她不假思索冲到他面前，真正站在他面前，她突然忍不住泪流满面。  
她幻想过，如能见到他，有一天，要说什么，有一小时，要说什么，有一分钟，要说什么，然而这时候全都忘了。不顾他惊讶的脸色，她哽咽着说：“我真喜欢你这个样子，从以前，到现在，还有将来，一直爱着你。”  
说完，她转身就逃。

她一个人，找个街角，痛痛快快哭了很久，然后去无线交了报名表。  
即使她在音乐学院读书，本也没有进入演艺圈的意思，但现在她决定了，要做艺人，而且要做顶尖的艺人，直到能够资格与他并肩，光明正大站在他面前，说“我爱你”。  
若可以重生，一定要嫁张国荣，的确是，见了他之后，哪个女孩心里还能容下别的男人？  
她不知道能不能和他在一起，甚至不知最终能否在他心里留下影子，但她已经开始爱他。  
她孑然一身，无牵无挂，而从现在起，她要在香港扎根。

杨墨心的灵魂学过声乐，身体会弹吉他，她花几天让两者初步融合，对自己不由充满信心。  
她知道现在艺人地位不高，报名培训班的多半没受过什么教育，一般人，当然比不过她这个科班出身。  
果不其然，看评委表情就知道对她印象不错，在被问到想进入演艺圈的理由时，她毫不犹豫地说：“我想追上一个人。热爱唱歌，想登上舞台，都比不过这个理由，我想足够有资格站在他身边。”  
杨墨心知道这个答案会让她的评分降低，但她绝不会在这一点上说谎，无线不行，她就去华星自荐，还有很多门路，只要坚持，总有路走。  
向评委鞠躬，她很平静地走出无线。  
几天后报纸上登出录取名单，杨墨心的名字赫然在内。她一点也没有预想的激动。  
去培训班报道之前，她偷偷到宝丽金门外看他一眼，想，终于……靠近他一点了。  
后来她养成习惯，每当有什么重要的机会，就先去看张国荣一眼，行动实在不方便时，就看照片。

即使在培训班，杨墨心也是最努力的几个人之一，这个时代，她可能认识很多将来大红大紫的人，杨墨心不是追星族，对艺人了解不多，心态平和，倒也交了几个好友。  
朋友都知道她那个“追逐一个人”的梦想，对手也知道，老师也知道，出道后，她也这么说。  
在刚开始拼搏的时期，没有人关心，后来稍微成名，参加访谈节目，她还是这么说。  
被经纪人狠批，但她坚持，她总有一天能站在那个人面前，何必那时再曝光？真的喜欢她的人会体谅的，大家习惯就好了。  
这份坚持并没有太影响她的事业，反倒让她少些绯闻，经纪人也就放任自流了。她绝少放松，不断积蓄实力。  
努力唱歌、演电视剧、演电影，尽力抓住一切机会，向上！她知道，她仰望的那个人，会站在高高的顶端，最耀眼夺目的位置。  
她没有背景、没有势力，在这个娱乐圈中，只能不断被打磨，但她不像鹅卵石，越被打磨，越平顺，最后任水波从身上毫无阻碍地流过，而是像钻石，越打磨，越锋锐，越光彩照人。

1987年，杨墨心紧跟着张国荣，跳槽到新艺宝。  
她从无线出道，在屏幕上已是小花旦，但作为歌手只是小有名气，众所周知她热爱唱歌远超过演艺，这样的跳槽并不引人注目，但晚上独自在家，杨墨心抱着签约激动不已，她和他在一个公司，又靠近了一些。  
五年里，她不是没有再遇见过张国荣，但她还没有上前打招呼的资格，她也不知道该说些什么。  
提醒他不要表现得太出格，不要爱上唐生吗？  
会不会被当妖怪、会不会被信任，都是次要问题，即使她有钱有权，可以实际上的帮助他，但她有什么权利，去操纵他的人生？  
什么样的路，都是他自己选的。  
曾经出演《红楼春上春》对他而言是次痛苦的经历，但被问起，他也不避讳回答，有人建议他把碟片全部买回来销毁，他也谢绝了，说，也好让大家看看我受过什么委屈。  
他不计困难，不计屈辱，走得堂堂正正，她身处此间，不知该如何帮助他。

毕竟同处一个公司，张国荣又爱提携新人，杨墨心和他慢慢有了交集，也渐渐能用平常心面对他，不至于强作镇定面对他，回头就为跟他说了一句话兴奋到失眠。  
谭张争霸如火如荼，杨墨心人轻言微，除了空洞的安慰，帮不上任何忙。  
什么样的知道也比不上亲眼所见，香港媒体之过分，让杨墨心恨得想去报社放火。  
常常杨墨心安慰张国荣，说着说着义愤填膺，情绪激动，弄得张国荣反过来安慰她，让她不要太在意。  
杨墨心觉得张国荣脾气太好，会被人欺负的，张国荣觉得，杨墨心小孩脾气，容易被人欺负，两人都对对方无可奈何。

谭张争霸持续了很长时间，尤其谭咏麟宣布不再接受奖项后，他留下的影响持续逼迫着张国荣。杨墨心能做的只有不断公开表示支持，然后被报纸一起骂。  
这段时期报纸对张国荣极不客气，什么难听的都说，说他私生活混乱、未婚先孕等等不足而一，即使攀扯上杨墨心，也没人确定她追逐的就是张国荣，只是把他的名字放进猜测名单而已。  
这期间让杨墨心觉得奇怪的还有一件事，就是张国荣与唐鹤德的恋情，此时他们应该已经开始恋爱，但杨墨心也见过唐鹤德，他跟张国荣感情更像一般朋友而不是恋人。  
她没有能力，也没有想过去干涉他们之间的爱情，她知道在张国荣黑暗的时期唐鹤德给了他很多支持。怪只怪她没有生得更早一点，到最好的时期遇见他。  
但她还是爱他。  
她花了六年的时间，反复剥析自己，究竟为什么爱他？因为爱上屏幕字行间的那个人？爱着那个永远不会回来的传奇？因为初到陌生时空的一见钟情？她对他是狂热崇拜，还是爱情？  
很多问题她都得不到答案，但只有最后那个，她斩钉截铁地相信，她是真的爱他。  
情不知所起，一往而深。从古至今，都是这样。

张国荣33岁的巡回演唱会，杨墨心被邀请当嘉宾，新艺宝是很好的平台，这时她已是当红艺人了。  
杨墨心又荣幸，又伤心，她知道张国荣会在这场演唱会上退出歌坛，但他不是永远离开，这两年时间她看在眼里，张国荣真的太累了，她宁愿他好好休息。  
用尽心力去准备，杨墨心想唱到最好，不辜负这次邀请。  
但演唱会上，她和所有歌迷、媒体等到的不是一块写着“张国荣退出歌坛”的牌匾，而是哥哥的宣誓：“只有还有人爱我，我就会唱下去，决不放弃。我爱唱歌，也爱你们。”  
数万歌迷在下面泪流满面，声嘶力竭地大喊：“爱你！爱你！！！”  
他在台上感动得眼眶发红，提前说出了在2002年才说的话：“我这样的人你们是踩不死的，你们试试看！”  
杨墨心抱着吉他在后台，和所有歌迷一起尖叫。  
她满心狂热的兴奋，不一样了！已经不一样了！她在后台又哭又笑，泣不成声。  
张国荣太辛苦，她希望他好好休息，但也爱他顽强不屈，最重要的是，他给了她希望，什么都不一样了！时间还有很长，她可以阻止悲剧发生，杨墨心没有一刻这么坚信过。  
这时候所有歌迷都快疯了，她这样不算显眼，但她稍后还要演唱，匆匆去补妆，还是有点红着眼睛登台。  
张国荣引她上台，没有让开位置，而是站在她对面，和她对唱。  
杨墨心受宠若惊，但很快镇定下来，望着她朝思暮想的容颜，用尽灵魂唱歌。  
是舞台的灯光太温柔吗？她在那一刻觉得，他们是相爱的。

张国荣演唱会后不久，新艺宝趁热打铁，给杨墨心也在红磡体育馆开个人演唱会。  
她不是第一次在红馆开演唱会了，做歌手她比做演员出色得多，但这场演唱会不一样，她有了一个决断。  
第一场结束，一片安可的声音中她登台，拿着话筒说：“大家都知道，我进入演艺圈是为了一个人吧？”  
歌迷欢呼，杨墨心感慨万分，她也有了支持自己的人。  
“我原本觉得，在我能够站到他面前之前，他有了爱人，为了不打扰他，我就不说了……但我最近好容易才确定，他没有女友，没有恋人。”  
这两句好像重复，只有杨墨心知道，她确认过，此时张国荣真的没有和唐鹤德恋爱。  
“其实很多人有猜到他名字……”  
各种猜测式的呼喊慢慢向一种声音靠拢，随着杨墨心名气增长，她爱慕的人也有各种猜测，今年，最大可能的确实被认为是张国荣。  
“我觉得我终于有资格在所有人面前说，我最爱的人就是哥哥，张国荣，我爱你。”  
她一字一句，清晰坚定。  
另外一个熟悉到刻骨铭心的声音说：“我也是啊。”  
她愕然转头，张国荣一身西装，衣冠楚楚，抱着大捧玫瑰花站在台边，单手拿着话筒，面对她，微笑着说：“我也是。”  
台下欢呼尖叫如山呼海啸，杨墨心觉得在做梦，这怎么会是真的呢？  
但张国荣扔下话筒，大步走向她，见她呆愣愣的，干脆没有把花递给她，而是一把抱紧她，低头吻上她的唇。  
台下震耳欲聋的声浪都远去了，杨墨心彻底相信，这是一个梦，她闭上眼睛，投入进这个深吻里，请让她不要醒来吧。

直到演唱会散场，幕后和朋友围上来祝贺，杨墨心还呆愣愣的，这不是个梦吗？  
张国荣看她表情就知道她在想什么，无奈扶额，说：“给我们点时间。”把她拉进休息室。  
两人独处，杨墨心才回过神来：“我……没在做梦？”  
“没有。”  
张国荣想掐她一下，到底还是没舍得下手，拉起她的手：“我在这里。”  
“但是……”她的确和张国荣关系不错，也很为此自豪，她想过张国荣会怎么回应她的告白，相信张国荣会愿意给她一个机会，但怎么也没想到，他会说“我也是”。  
张国荣看着她的眼睛：“我记得你。”  
杨墨心疑惑地看着他，他说：“我还是宝丽金的新人时，有一个女孩冲到我面前，哭着说，‘我真喜欢你这个样子，从以前，到现在，还有将来，一直爱着你’。”  
他缓缓重复，一字不差。  
那是第一次，有人说爱他，他不是从没有受到过关爱，但无论哥哥姐姐，还是契妈，都没有说出来过。  
他一直记得那个哭着说爱他的女孩。

杨墨心没想到，那第一次见面，不仅她，在另一个人心里也留下那么重的分量。  
半响，她喏喏地说：“可是，你还是交过女朋友。”  
张国荣笑了笑：“我想那时候我还没有爱上你吧。”  
他对那个女孩印象深刻，却还不至一见钟情，只是铭记：“你知道，我在DISCO被女人骗过。”  
杨墨心犹豫着点点头，觉得有点对不起他，那时她忙着拍电视剧，知道的时候已经尘埃落定了，虽然当时她其实帮不上任何忙。  
张国荣把杨墨心的刘海拨到而后，目不转睛地看着她：“那次之后，我下了一个决定。”  
杨墨心不由自主被他的节奏带动：“什么决定？”  
“我要等那个说过爱我的女孩出现。”  
在最黑暗的时候，他决定去相信她，不至对感情完全绝望。  
“如果等不到呢？”  
“我就去找她。”  
“找也找不到呢？”  
“我早就等到了。”  
杨墨心惊诧地抬起头，张国荣温柔地看着她：“她刚刚在这个圈子里崭露头角，我就认出她了。”  
初见时女孩满脸眼泪，但他还是认出来了，那个努力上进的小歌手，他几乎在她身上看到自己的影子。其实她外形不错，要是多在演艺方面花功夫，成名应该会更早，但她固执地把大部分精力花在唱歌上。  
张国荣细数：“你在我的演唱会上充当过伴唱，在阿梅的演唱会上伴过舞，在我演的《侬本多情》里演过龙套，从你再次出现在我面前，你的经历，我都知道，我都记得。”  
无数次在困难面前，在痛苦面前，他有过无可奈何，伤心绝望的时候，有的时候，是真的想放弃，至少暂时休息一下。  
但每次都看到那个女孩，曾经哭着在他面前说爱他的女孩，还在努力，为了站在他面前而更加努力，他要在这里等她，怎么能先离开？  
“我想过，你为什么不来找我，但听到了你的宣言。我觉得你太钻牛角尖，单纯倔强，但不想扭转你的意志，而且这样，我们在一起后，你的压力会小些。”  
杨墨心梦呓一般说：“在一起？”  
张国荣站起来，将她拉入怀里，平静又肯定地说：“那个时候我就知道，你一定会再次站在我的面前。”  
杨墨心伏在他怀里，是的，初到此地时，杨墨心也没有怀疑过，他们会在一起。  
后来以为会有唐鹤德，她只想默默守望，也从未想过放弃。  
“对不起，”她轻声说，“让你等那么久……”  
张国荣笑着摇摇头，但杨墨心固执地解释：“我就是想，好好站在你面前……至少，漂亮一点，正式一点，不要显得像头脑发热……”  
她推开他，站直，望着他的眼睛：“我们来重新认识一次吧，好好的见面……”  
她站在他对面，平复今晚起伏的心绪，张国荣已经明白她的意思，展开微笑，她也不由笑了。  
“你好，我是杨墨心。”  
“你好，我是张国荣。”

 

于2011.07.06


End file.
